Study Date or Fate
by skylargould04
Summary: Hermione Granger has been asked by Professor Snape to tutor Draco Malfoy for Potions Class. He had at one time been the top of the class besides Hermione of course, but has been a bit distracted lately. Will this be a normal study date or well it turn into something more.


Hermione pondered as she tried to think of anything she could have possibly forgotten, when she heard a brisk knock at the library door. She watched as a pale hand pushed it open with ease, and a tall, handsome young man sauntered through the room, joining her at the table. She gave him a small smile.

"Malfoy," she acknowledged.

"Granger," he replied.

"Are you ready to start with your lessons?" she asked.

Draco folded his hands together half-heartedly.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied dutifully.

"Alright then, let's begin with…" she attempted to say before she caught Draco staring at her. "Problem?" He continued to gaze without saying a word. "Umm, well…" she tried again before he stopped her abruptly.

"Hermione," he began, "Did I ever tell you your smile can light up a room?"

Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm at the compliment. _He's never called me by my first_ _name before._ " Oh so now we're throwing out compliments," she said with a smile. "Alright, let me see," she pretended to think long and hard. "Oh," she paused, "I know," she said smirking. "Draco, your eyes are so dazzling, I could get lost in them every time I see them."

She gazed deep into his eyes meaning every word despite their constant rivalry with each other, although she didn't quite understand why he was being so kind to her all of a sudden. He wasn't a total jerk to her, but he had his moments. One of them being, him calling her a Mudblood since she had non-magical parents.

Hermione thought back to a few weeks ago when Draco and Harry had one of their many little wizard duels. Upon which Draco had gotten a bloodied nose from, while Harry had another pair of broken glasses and a sprained wrist to deal with. Pfft, boys. This had been the fourth time this month those two had brawled over the silliest of subjects, and the fourth pair of glasses that Harry had broken that month. Boys could be so careless at times.

This was a common occurrence that happened at least three to five times a month, so practically every stupid fight between the Gryffindor and Slytherin was pushed to the back of Hermione's head. However, this last brawl between the rivals would not allow Hermione to forget what was said afterwards when she finally decided it was time to give Malfoy some good advice by enforcing a strong accusation against him.

She remembered the intense conversation, at which she had accused him of being too shallow and not ever caring for others. She had called him a conceited git. Hermione had given him advice that should have been said to him a long time ago. If he were to ever want true friends or companions, then he should get a better attitude and start treating others with respect.

Hermione hadn't noticed up until now that Draco had not recently had a fight with Harry nor had he called Hermione a Mudblood for the past few weeks. Could it have been the heated conversation they had had a few weeks ago, and Hermione's advice to Draco that have affected his mannerism? She wondered if his adjusted attitude had anything to do with the enforcement of her words of wisdom.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Draco cleared his throat clearly embarrassed, but yet delighted Hermione had actually returned a compliment directed back to him. He looked at her once again, and reached over to put his hand over top of hers. Her cheeks flushed yet again at the kind gesture. He then took it upon himself to give her another compliment.

"You have the most innocent, but confident big brown eyes I've ever seen," he said gently. His hand was still laid on top of hers.

Biting her lip, she said, "Umm.. thanks, but we should really get back to your lessons. Professor Snape has asked me to help you with potions class," she informed him of what he already knew. "He said that you were doing well up until just recently, and that your still one of his best students, but that you seem to have been distracted by something in the past couple of weeks."

She removed her hands from underneath his to pick up the notes she had taken for Potions class. She pushed the notes over to his side of the table. "Let's start off with the notes Professor Snape gave me. He's given you permission to copy them down to help you with upcoming assignments and…" She paused when he put his hand up to her cheek.

Alarmed, she gave him a rather incredulous look. He didn't seem to take notice, but instead smiled and removed his hand from her cheek. Then stood up and walked over to her side of the table. She stood up too, clearly confused and unaware of what his intentions were.

Draco knew it was high time for him to pluck up the courage to tell Hermione that he had grown fond of her and that he taken her words to heart. _You can do this. Tell her that you have feelings for her._

Draco put one hand around Hermione's waist and gently pulled her closer to him. Hermione couldn't move nor did she want to as she was drawn closer to him. Draco moved his other hand up to her cheek once again.

"Hermione," he said softly, "You are the most intelligent, prettiest Mudblood I've ever laid eyes on."

He drew his face closer to hers, until they we're just centimeters apart. She laid one of her arms around his shoulder, and the other embraced around his neck as Draco pulled her face closer to his and kissed her passionately. Hermione did the same. They both couldn't help smiling while they continued to make contact with the others lips.

Hermione let her fingers slip through his soft blonde hair. Draco on the other hand, had moved both of his hands to hold her face.

Draco lead his hand away to tuck a stray curl behind Hermione's ear, after their interaction. Draco chuckled softly as he looked into Hermione's eyes. Hermione, who was no longer timid and back to her normal self, was the first of the two to speak.

"So this is how it feels to kiss the Slytherin Prince," she said with a smirk. "And this must be how it feels to kiss the Gryffindor Princess," he said sweetly leaning in for another kiss. Hermione was shocked yet again at his kind words. She had thought that after her sarcastic comment he would have boasted about how good of a kisser he was, and yet he had talked about her instead.

At this she let him kiss her again, returning the action. When they let each other go, Hermione smiled as she walked back to her seat.

"You know we really should get back to your lessons."

Draco walked to her chair and gave Hermione's shoulders a comforting squeeze as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Only if you promise we'll have more study sessions," he whispered gently.

"Well, if there will be some actual studying then, yes," she paused. "Not too much studying though," she grinned mischievously.

"Yes ma'am," he agreed and kissed her on the cheek.

The End!!

Just a disclosure, I know this is a very short story, but I hope some people found joy in reading it. Thank you for letting me share this story with you. Constructive criticism is welcome. ;)


End file.
